Say It Louder
by Crimson Tranquility
Summary: "Shall we play, Ayuzawa?" "And if I don't?" she challenged.Emerald eyes sparkled mischievously."Then I'm sure we can spend our time doing something else," Usui murmured, his deep voice suddenly huskier as he leaned over her, his face moving towards hers.


**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Here's a little idea I had in my head after watching Kaichou wa Maid Sama! I **loved** this anime/manga! It's completely adorable and, in my opinion, very original in that the guy is in love with the girl first and pines over her throughout the series until she finally realizes it. I actually first heard of this anime/manga after watching Special A, (another amazing series!)

Both are _very_ similar with the main character's being girls who are unaware of the main guy's feelings for them. But even if they have that point in common, there are actually quite different. By the way, I'm going to go ahead and say **spoiler alert** to be safe because I might be giving away some of the plot in my author's note and the fic below. Anyway, how they are different, Misaki, the main heroine of Maid Sama, is not completely unaware of her feeling for Usui. I mean she doesn't admit to them, yes, but she blushes throughout and even thinks about him and wonders about him etc. However, in Special A, Hikari, the heroine, is **completely **unaware of Kei's feelings for her. I mean completely. But Special A is hilarious and the other characters are really defined in the series as well so when it's all done and finished, you have really gotten to know all of them pretty well for it being a 24 episode series. Oh and I love the music at certain points in both series.

What I love about Maid Sama is how **sweet** Usui is throughout. He is always thinking of Misaki and is always there to protect her. Kanou, one of the characters, even wonders why it never gets across to Misaki even though Usui is always thinking of her (I know, 'aww' moment.) SO CUTE!

Sorry that this author's note got so long! I just wanted to give my impressions of the series and encourage you all to watch Special A as well. It's completely hilarious and I found myself laughing out loud to quite a few parts! Anyway, enjoy and please remember to **review! Let me know how you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Say It Louder**

"What did you just say?"

A furious voice that could only belong to Misaki Ayuzawa, the Seika High School Student Council President, pierced through the otherwise quiet atmosphere of the local park.

"Really? You don't want to? I guess we can do something else then…" a handsome blond-haired boy leaned towards the raging girl, his eyes mischievous.

The young girl deadpanned and rubbed her forehead as if she had a massive headache. "Shut up, you sexually harassing alien. We're not going to be doing anything."

Usui Takumi rubbed the back of his head and shrugged slightly before grinning at the girl. "Whatever you say, Prez. But if you won't let me do things to you, you have to play the game."

Although they were different in almost all respects, the two high school students somehow found friendship, and if they were completely honest (well, if Misaki was completely honest,) love, with each other.

Misaki sighed, causing her black bangs to slightly waver. How exactly did she end up spending her Saturday afternoon eating lunch with Usui in a park? Oh, right, she promised if he left her alone for midterm exams, she would do what he wanted for a day, within reason, of course. She always needed to add that, knowing how that perverted space alien thought.

It was a breezy May afternoon as the two sat on the blanket Usui had set up for them. He had even made them homemade lunch to eat. Everything had been going fine or as expected at least; Usui had flirted shamelessly with Misaki while she had thwarted his every advance, even adding a few curses and punches in for good measure.

If her reluctance towards the blond was supposed to ward off the boy, it never worked. Usui Takumi was definitely resilient to Misaki's threats and fury. In fact, her attitude only served to further ignite Usui's teasing and desire to be close to her.

Somewhere through the lunch (after Usui had tried and failed to get Misaki to share spaghetti with him), he suggested they play a little game.

Of course, Misaki was well-aware of the kind of games Usui liked to play. Almost all of them involved putting her in embarrassing or humiliating situations and many were too perverted for her to actually take seriously.

But she took the bait and asked what kind of game he wanted to play.

Because just by looking at him sitting there beside her with that expression of complete happiness on his face had Misaki mesmerized.

He was beautiful.

That much was obvious to anyone. Wherever Usui went, he seemed to attract attention from both females and even males.

Who could blame them though? Usui was _beautiful._ There was no other way to describe him. With his spiky and disheveled blond hair and his emerald green shining eyes, he was certainly a sight to behold. He had a strong jaw line with a perfect aristocratic nose. His tall frame and lean but muscular built caught everyone's attention.

But what captivated and held their attention was his smile.

It was enough to stop anyone in their tracks. Brilliant and dazzling, his smile never ceased to cause a warm blush to appear on Misaki's face and her heart to start beating faster. His gentle expression and husky voice caused knots to form in her stomach and a lump to lodge in her throat.

_Usui Takumi_.

He certainly was a mystery. Good looks, rich family, smart, funny, kind, caring… the list just went on and on, (albeit he was a little perverted.)

He captured anyone and everyone's attention; but what Misaki didn't understand was how she was able to catch _his_ attention.

She never paid him, or any of the other boys at school, any attention, except to yell or nag them. And she was especially harsh to the perverted Usui, who seemed to pop out of thin air recently.

But he was fascinated by her. That much was obvious to everyone else, besides Ayuzawa. He was always thinking of her, always caring about her, always wanting her. But she needed a bit of a push to understand her own feelings for him.

Which was why he asked her to come out with him today.

"Well, Ayuzawa? Shall we play?"

She stared at him for a moment. "And if I don't?" she challenged.

Usui smiled, his emerald eyes twinkling. "Then I'm sure we can spend our time doing something _else_," he murmured, his deep voice suddenly huskier. To make his point, he placed his hands on Misaki's shoulder and began to slowly push her down on the blanket into a lying position.

Misaki panicked and flung her hands out to detach his. "Alright! Alright! Get off me, you sexually harassing alien!"

Usui straightened up and laughed. "You're so funny, Ayuzawa!"

Misaki looked at him before she scowled and blushed a vibrant red. "You were teasing me! You pervert!"

Expertly ignoring her, Usui moved his face towards hers, "Let's begin then. Don't move, Prez," he murmured softly.

Misaki froze as she felt Usui's soft blond hair against her cheek. She felt his breath on her neck as his lips ghosted over her ear. "U-Usui… maybe we shouldn't play this here…"

"Relax," he breathed, warm air fluttering over her cheek. "Unless you are admitting defeat, Misa-chan?"

"N-never," she stuttered, taking a deep breath to steady herself. _You can do this Misaski,_ she chanted to herself.

Usui's entire body was leaning forward, one hand propped beside Misaki's body, the other gently moving her silky black hair back behind her ear.

"I like you," his lips barely mouthed against her ear.

She ignored the tingling she felt from the brush of his mouth again the shell of her ear and the brash thumping of her heart.

"I like you," she whispered lightly, barely croaking the words out, a dusting of pink covering her cheeks as she turned her face towards his ear.

He gave her a light grin, his vibrant green eyes somehow brighter than usual before continuing with the game. Moving his face slightly back so that his mouth no longer touched her ear, he murmured softly, "I like you."

Misaki let out a breath she didn't know she was holding after Usui had shifted back away from her slightly. "I like you," she whispered clearly.

"I like you," he said quietly, leaning back on both hands to face Misaki.

They were now sitting together, face-to-face on the little picnic blanket. Both were staring intently at each other. A passerby might have inferred that they were a young couple out on a date, lost in each other, without a care in the world.

A passerby would not have known that the two were in a small competition, playing a game.

"I like you," Misaski said, her volume normal. There was still a slight blush evident on her cheeks and she could feel the warmth, but it was also accompanied by a challenging smile and a quirk of her eyebrows.

Usui had a grin on his own face, his eyes shining. "I like you, too," he joked as Misaki scowled.

"Idiot," she muttered under her breath before clearing her throat. "I like you," she said in a clear voice, slightly higher than normal speaking volume.

"I like you," Usui spoke louder, the grin never leaving his face. Although they weren't being too loud, their voices were louder than normal for the otherwise close proximity they had.

"I like you," Misaki said louder.

"I like you," Usui answered, even louder.

"I like you."

"I like you."

"I like you."

Louder and louder.

_Say it louder._

"I like you!" Misaki shouted out, some people in the park beginning to look at the couple with strange stares.

"I like you!" Usui yelled back, a slight laugh leaving his mouth after a woman walking past gave them a dirty look.

Misaski blushed deeply, her head bowed in embarrassment. But she wasn't about to back down. "I like you!" she screamed out, this time catching the attention of many people in the park, some that stared at the strange couple, some that tsked their tongues in disapproval, and even some that grinned.

"Well, okay then, Misa-chan, you don't have to scream it," Usui sniggered at the horrified look on Misaki's face. "I LIKE YOU!" he hollered out.

It was quiet for a moment as his voice echoed slightly throughout the park and bounced off nearby buildings in the city.

"Are you finished, _Kaichou?_" Usui teased.

"Like hell I'm finished," she spat out. "I LIKE YOU!" she shrieked.

"You'll need to be louder than that," Usui grinned, his lips stretching out to reveal perfectly white, straight teeth.

"I LIKE YOU!" she screamed out, shutting her eyes to ignore the bewildered stares of people in the park.

"Louder, Ayuzawa," Usui's voice murmured.

"I _LIKE_ YOU!" she bellowed.

"Louder," he said.

"I LIKE_ YOU!_"

"Louder," he insisted.

"I LIKE YOU! I _LIKE _YOU! _I LIKE YOU!"_

"_Louder,_" he breathed, his breath once again against her ear.

"I LOVE YOU!" she screamed out.

Her eyes flew open in shock as her brain processed the words that had tumbled from her mouth.

They continued to reverberate through the park and surrounding city buildings, finally becoming part of the wind.

Many people in the park now were openly gaping at the two young people but neither took any notice of them.

When Misaki finally gathered up the nerve to look at Usui, her mind already trying to scramble up an excuse for her confession, she was met with the most extraordinary sight she had ever seen.

Usui was facing her with the most beautiful smile; his expression so completely genuine and happy. Bright emerald green eyes sparkled with hints of sea blue and light seemed to reflect from them.

Her excuse died on her lips, the blush on her cheeks fading slightly with each moment.

Finally, Usui stopped silently smiling at Misaki and closed his eyes before reopening them. He grinned before patting her on the head gently. "Good job."

Misaki finally smiled with a slightly embarrassed tinge to her expression. "I guess I win," she murmured lightly, knowing fully that her words were a product of how she felt.

Usui gave her another heartachingly beautiful smile before turning his face upwards, gazing at the bright blue sky and allowing the golden sunlight to reflect off his blonde hair.

A whisper of a wind breezed by them and Misaki's breath caught as the wind lightly caressed Usui's hair around his head.

"Yeah, but it kinda feels like I won, too," Usui murmured, his eyes still shut against the warm sunlight, his expression serene and tranquil.

Sighing deeply, he turned his face back down to Misaki, who in turn blushed. Grinning once more at her expression, Usui moved his face to hers.

"I love you more though," he whispered, a slight smirk to his lips as he pressed them softly to hers.

* * *

**Gimme a R. Gimme a E. Gimme a V. Gimme a I-E-W! What does that spell? R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**Well? How was it? Let me know in a review, please! I have a few more ideas for possible Maid Sama fics so I'd love to know what you thought of this one!**

**About the game: the game is basically kinda like an 'embarrass your partner' game in which a phrase is chosen and then each person says it louder than the other in a public area. If anyone has seen the movie, _500 Days of Summer_, they play the game in the movie using an embarrassing word instead. The phrase Usui picked out was, "I like you" because 1) he wants to tell Ayuzawa how he feels, 2) he wants to see Ayuzawa embarrassed, and 3) he wants her to figure out her feelings for him as well.**


End file.
